Current technology uses a steering column mounted mechanical device to move an automatic transmission through gears. The transmission can be moved among a plurality of different transmission shift positions, such as park, reverse, neutral and drive. U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,484discloses a shifting apparatus for an automatic transmission that is adapted to provide installation flexibility where space is limited within the motor vehicle. The apparatus includes a keypad module that is mounted on the instrument panel of a vehicle and a motor that communicates with the keypad module. When the motor is engaged a motor drive module moves a cable to adjust the transmission shift position. The motor is installed on the trunk or under the seat of a vehicle, where space is available and access is easy.